Fleur
by qunnyv19
Summary: Mereka pertama kali bertemu di antara sekumpulan bunga dan celotehan seorang teman. — SaiIno


**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
 **Characters:** Sai/Ino Y.  
 **Warning:** Setting: Florist!AU. Oneshot.

Enjoy!

.

oOo

* * *

.:. Fleur .:.  
© qunnyv19

.

For: **Syalala Lala**. Hope you like it!

* * *

oOo

.

Lonceng yang berada di dekat pintu berdenting pelan ketika pintu terbuka dan dua orang pendatang baru memasuki toko tersebut. Aroma bunga yang segar dan wangi terhirup kala kaki melangkah semakin dalam. Kemudian terdengar suara sambutan, "selamat datang di Honey's Flower!"

Kedua orang tersebut berhenti melangkah bersamaan, menoleh ke sumber suara. Terdapat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang diikat satu tersenyum ramah kepada mereka. Ia berdiri di belakang meja kasir, memakai apron berwarna ungu tua yang selaras dengan pakaiannya yang berwarna putih. Segera setelah sambutan tersebut dilantunkan, satu dari dua orang tersebut langsung bergegas menghampiri meja.

"Yo!" Pemuda itu tersenyum ceria, tangannya diangkat sebelah seolah ingin menyapa. "Aku jarang membeli bunga, um," ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, kemudian melanjutkan, "tapi karena kali ini cukup, katakanlah, spesial, maka aku memutuskan untuk membeli bunga."

"Ah," sang gadis menyahut, senyumnya tak memudar, "biar kutebak, untuk kekasih?"

"Yep!" Pemuda itu menyambut dengan suara keras. Suasana toko bunga tersebut sedang lengang, menyebabkan segelintir orang yang ada di sana segera menoleh ke arahnya. Sosok yang berjalan santai di belakang pemuda tersebut menepuk pundaknya.

"Naruto, setidaknya jaga suaramu di tempat umum."

"Suaraku memang seperti ini, Sai," sahut Naruto, tidak mau kalah. Sai yang berada di sebelahnya memiliki kulit yang sangat pucat, kontras dengan warna rambut dan matanya yang gelap. "Nah, jadi," Naruto melanjutkan, kini menyipitkan sepasang mata birunya pada tanda pengenal yang berada di apron ungu gadis tersebut, "Yamanaka-san, apa kau punya saran rekomendasi bunga untuk kekasihku untuk peringatan hubungan kami yang ketiga?"

Sepasang mata Yamanaka Ino berbinar-binar. "Kurasa banyak yang langsung menjatuhkan pilihannya pada bunga mawar," sahutnya.

"Itulah," Naruto mengangguk muram, "dia tak suka bunga mawar."

"Oh … kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan bunga anyelir merah?" tanya Ino, "bunga anyelir merah memiliki arti cinta yang dalam dan kekaguman. Untuk bunga anyelir dengan warna yang lain, ada juga anyelir putih, yang berarti cinta yang murni dan semoga beruntung."

"Sebuket bunga anyelir merah, kalau begitu," Naruto memutuskan dengan mantap, disambut dengan anggukan Ino. Gadis itu berkata sesuatu kepada sosok karyawan lain yang memakai apron ungu sama sepertinya, kemudian karyawan itu mengangguk dan pergi ke tempat lain.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar," sahut Ino kepada Naruto, kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Sai, yang dari tadi memilih untuk diam, "dan, bagaimana denganmu?" Ino mengerjap, "apa ingin membeli bunga untuk kekasih juga?"

Mendengar hal itu, Sai hanya tersenyum simpul.

Naruto memukul bahu temannya dengan main-main dan berkata pada Ino, "dia sih, belum punya."

Belum sempat Ino membalas ucapan Naruto, karyawan tersebut sudah kembali, membawa sebuket anyelir merah untuk Ino. Ino mengucapkan terima kasih dan menyerahkan sebuket anyelir merah itu untuk Naruto.

Naruto menanyakan harga dan setelah Ino menjawab, Naruto menyerahkan uangnya. Ino mengangguk, mengucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka berdua, dan bel berdenting menandakan kedua pengunjung tersebut sudah keluar dari toko.

.

Hari Rabu itu, Ino bersenandung seraya mencatat persediaan bunga di kertas yang berada di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum tatkala hidungnya menghirup aroma bunga yang segar di toko bunga. Dia merasa beruntung mendapatkan pekerjaan di tempat ini; keindahan warna-warni yang setiap hari membuat matanya terpuaskan serta harum yang selalu ia sukai.

Jarinya bergerak lincah di atas kertas, menggoreskan pena dengan tulisan 'bunga anggrek' ketika bel berdenting. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat kepalanya, mengucapkan, "selamat datang di Honey's Flower!" dengan ceria.

Matanya menangkap sosok yang baru saja masuk. Kulit pucat yang kontras dengan warna rambut dan matanya yang gelap. Ah, sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya … oh! Pelanggan yang waktu itu menemani temannya membeli anyelir merah?

Sai bergerak mendekat menuju meja kasir. Ino tersenyum cerah. "Halo! Kalau tidak salah, um, Sai-san?" ia pernah mendengar sosok berambut pirang jabrik itu memanggil namanya dengan Sai. "Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Pemuda tersebut meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, kemudian melihat-lihat sekitarnya. Toko bunga itu tak terlalu besar, namun terlihat nyaman dan hangat karena dekorasi dan berbagai macam bunga yang ditata apik. Fokusnya kembali beralih pada Ino. "Aku ingin membeli bunga untuk seseorang. Apa kau punya rekomendasi untuk itu?"

Ino menaruh jarinya di dagu, sebelum akhirnya bertanya lagi, "apakah seseorang ini adalah keluarga, teman, kekasih?" Walaupun dia ingat waktu itu Naruto berkata bahwa Sai belum punya kekasih, kali ini siapa tahu dia sudah punya? "Dan juga, apakah bunga ini diberikan untuk acara tertentu?"

"Oh, tidak," sahut Sai lugas, "aku ingin memberikannya kepada seorang gadis. Aku baru bertemu gadis ini, jadi, ya …."

"Ingin mendekatinya?" Ino mengerling, kemudian tertawa pelan. "Kurasa, bunga kacapiring cukup sesuai. Bunga kacapiring sendiri mempunyai arti semacam cinta yang rahasia, begitu. Bagaimana?"

"Apa menurutmu itu bunga yang cukup bagus dan menarik?"

"Tentu," jawab Ino cepat, "maksudku, bunganya sangat mengagumkan. Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Aromanya juga harum."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambil itu."

Ino mengangguk, menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari pekerja yang lewat, namun saat itu semua pekerja sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Ino meminta Sai untuk menunggu sebentar. Sai mengangguk, menunggu dengan tenang di depan meja. Setelah beberapa menit, Ino kembali dengan setangkai bunga kacapiring di tangannya. Bunga tersebut berwarna putih, dan ya, wanginya semerbak. Ino menyerahkan setangkai bunga itu pada Sai.

"Bagaimana? Apa terlihat cocok dengan gadis yang kau sukai?"

Sai mengangguk, menerima bunga tersebut. Ino menyebutkan harga dan Sai mengeluarkan uang, menyerahkannya kepada Ino. Ino mengucapkan terima kasih.

Tapi Sai tetap berdiam di sana, tangannya masih terulur pada Ino.

"Ya?" sahut Ino, "apa ada lagi …?"

"Untukmu."

Ino mengerjap. "Apanya yang untukku?"

Sai menggunakan tangannya yang satu lagi untuk menunjuk bunga kacapiring yang berada di tangannya. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Ino untuk menyerap semua perkataan Sai, kemudian wajahnya mulai memanas, dan ia menerima bunga tersebut perlahan.

"Um, terima kasih."

Ino meletakkan bunga tersebut di sebelah kertas dan pena yang berada di atas meja. Ia memerhatikan bunga kacapiring untuk beberapa saat, menghirup aromanya yang menyenangkan, kemudian ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Sai. Saat ia mendongak, sosok tersebut sudah pergi—bel berdenting beberapa sekon setelah Ino mengangkat kepalanya.

.

Lonceng berdenting tepat ketika pintu terbuka. Kali itu Sai masuk dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Ia melihat sosok yang sama, sosok berambut pirang dan sepasang mata biru yang cantik, berada di belakang meja. Saat Ino menyadari kehadiran Sai, wajahnya memerah sedikit.

"Selamat datang di Honey's Flower," ucapnya, berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan kejadian tempo hari, namun sayangnya tidak bisa begitu, karena bunga kacapiring itu dirawatnya dengan hati-hati di rumahnya.

"Jadi," ujar Sai tanpa basa-basi, ketika dia sudah berada di depan Ino, "apa kau benar-benar menyukai bunganya?"

"Aku benar-benar menyukainya," Ino berkata sungguh-sungguh, anggukan di kepalanya mengafirmasi pernyataannya.

Sai terdiam sesaat, kedua tangannya berada di saku celana. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Ino tepat di mata. "Apa bunga kesukaanmu?"

Entah kenapa, merah itu merambat lagi di wajahnya. Ino menjawab, "bunga anggrek ungu."

Senyum tipis Sai terbentuk lagi di wajahnya. "Dan apa artinya bunga anggrek ungu, kalau aku boleh tahu?"

"Bunga anggrek ungu berarti keindahan, kecantikan, dan juga cinta," sahut Ino, keceriaannya selalu bertambah ketika membicarakan tentang bunga. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apakah Sai akan membelikan bunga anggrek ungu kepadanya.

"Baiklah," tutur Sai, "aku ingin membeli bunga anggrek ungu."

Ino meminta Sai untuk tunggu sebentar dan dia sendiri yang akan mengambil bunga tersebut. Bukan karena tidak ada pekerja yang tidak bisa dimintai tolong, tapi ia hanya ingin berhenti terlihat memalukan di depan seorang laki-laki. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia didekati secara gamblang, namun entah kenapa yang kali ini membuat detak jantungnya lebih kencang dan wajahnya merona lebih cepat. Ino kembali beberapa menit kemudian, dengan setangkai bunga anggrek ungu di tangannya.

Sai menerima bunga tersebut, membayarnya, kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Ino. Ino mengucapkan terima kasih lagi, kemudian meletakkan bunga anggrek tersebut di atas meja. Ia segera menoleh kembali kepada Sai, takut-takut kejadian tempo hari ketika Sai pergi saat ia menunduk terlalu lama kembali terjadi. Namun tidak, Sai masih berada di sana, tangannya meraih sesuatu di saku celana.

Secarik kertas yang dilipat kecil. Ino menatap heran ketika kertas itu diserahkan kepadanya.

"Untukmu."

Apa ini? Surat cinta? Ini sudah zaman modern, ia ingin berkata begitu, dan lebih baik kau mengajakku kencan atau apa. Tapi dia urung mengatakan, tangannya meraih kertas tersebut. Dibukanya perlahan.

Sosok gadis dengan poni menjuntai, rambut diikat satu, dan memakai apron sedang berdiri di belakang toko bunga, salah satu tangannya memegang bunga kacapiring.

Tidak salah lagi. Sai tidak perlu mengatakan siapa gadis yang berada dalam gambar tersebut. Segera Ino menoleh kepadanya. "Terima kasih. Gambarmu bagus sekali!"

Sai mengangguk, menggumamkan terima kasih yang cukup samar, sebelum akhirnya ia berdeham sebentar. "Apakah kau punya waktu luang besok?"

Jantung Ino berdebar-debar lagi. Ia mengangguk.

"Kautahu letak Kafe Present?"

Ino mengingat-ingat letak kafe tersebut, terletak tiga blok dari rumahnya. "Aku tahu. Aku sering mengunjungi kafe tersebut."

"Kalau begitu, besok, pukul empat."

Sai melambaikan tangannya, mengucapkan sampai jumpa, dan berbalik memunggunginya. Terdengar bel berdenting saat pintu terbuka.

Ino menyentuh kertas itu sekali lagi, meraba teksturnya di tangannya, dan bunga anggrek ungu yang baru saja menjadi miliknya.

Tangannya mendekap bunga anggrek tersebut, merasakan detak jantungnya. Ia kira detak jantungnya akan kembali normal saat Sai sudah pergi, namun, mengingat wajah Sai saat memberikan bunga anggrek (dan juga bunga kacapiring itu) membuat jantungnya kembali berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. []

.

.

.

notes:

maaf jika terdapat kesalahan arti dalam bunga-bunganya;;  
 _by the way_ , fleur adalah 'bunga' dalam bahasa Prancis.

terima kasih sudah mau membaca!

love,  
qunnyv19


End file.
